fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cynthia
Recruitment Hey Guys, maybe this is not the right place to ask this, but i don't know anyone else :( I always kill Cynthia :/ Now, i walk to her only with Chrom, but she attacks him as early as she can :/ And then she looses against him and dies :/ I want to add her to my Army, i want to '''talk '''to her, befor she can attack me :/ None of my ideas works, and so i ask for help :| Is there any good way to talk to cynthia with Chrom without killing her before?-- 11:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :You could talk to her with Sumia (yes, you can do that), or bring in a bait unit, like a bow unit that will provoke Cynthia to attack them at close range without getting her wings clipped. If someone has access to the skill Rally Movement, that might be handy. You could also reclass Chrom to a Paladin or Bow Knight for the extended movement range.--Thenewguy34(Other) 12:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Or you can Pair Up Chrom and Sumia (whether if they're married or not) and make sure that Sumia knows Galeforce. Sumia can then get close enough to Cynthia, attack and kill an enemy unit then move again with Galeforce to Cynthia. It might take two turns to do, but Cynthia won't move until someone enters her attack range. Alternately, if Chrom is strong enough, you can unequip his weapons so he can't counter attack, but the former works as I've done it this way.—Nauibotics (talk) 03:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) English Voice Stacy Okada is believed to be a pseudonym for Minae Noji thanks to her known portrayal of Mila from Tales of Xillia. Given how much Say'ri resembles Mila (unlike Cynthia here who seems to be channeling Rebecca Forstatdt) and the given timeframe (Noji being a very recent addition to Cup of Tea Productions). Discuss?--HubStyle (talk) 23:52, March 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm leaning in this direction myself. Milia's voice sounds similar to Say'ri, and there's another character, Lady Deathstrike form Marvel Heroes, who sounds very simialr to Say'ri. This is entirely guesswork, though. Minae Naoji (and?)/ Stacy Okada are both very new, so it would be an easy mistake to make.--Strawberry Eggs (talk) 07:51, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Think about it like this. Why would they hire some one-off voice actress amidst all those established VAs and never think to have her do anything else? Simple: because that entity is but a sub-set of another. Paul St. Peter's utilizing his George C. Cole pseudonym despite using his real name for Soul Calibur V. Even in these rare instances when we're given credits, we still have to be mindful of who sounds like what. If we didn't we wouldn't know half as much of the ADR/anime dubbing histories of all our favorites VAs as we do now. HubStyle (talk) 18:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Proof is here. https://twitter.com/sephirothowa/status/587642027874979840 HubStyle (talk) 18:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :She sounds like Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory to me. MeloettaJones123 (talk) 15:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Accident Accident Is there any chance that I can replay her paralogue? I accidentally saved over it, and now Cynthia's gone... Is there any way for her to get recruited, now? -Hypernoodle (talk) 08:44, March 22, 2016 (UTC)